Doir Mavico
Blurb > Accost this human. Your name is DOIR MAVICO. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which are ODD and PROBABLY NOT HEALTHY. You're a CALM, COMICAL NERD, to put it bluntly. You enjoy SWINGING AROUND YOUR SHARP OBJECTS, SPECIFICALLY AXES, but you prefer the ONE HANDED ONES WHICH ARE EASIER TO SWING. You fight more with STRATEGY than with pure STRENGTH. The art of DRAWING is another one of your few strong-points, but you cannot forget your greatest strength, USING A COMPUTER, PRACTICALLY ALL DAY, WITH LITTLE SOCIAL INTERACTION BESIDES YOUR INTERNET FRIENDS. You tend to DRESS SHARPLY AND EXTREMELY FASHIONABLY, or DRESS LIKE YOU JUST ROLLED OUT OF BED, with a THIN LINE in between, but an ENTIRE MARGIN OF REASONS WHY. A troll once called you, and you quote, "fancy rich pants," because of your ATTIRE. How nice! You are not very good at SLEEPING, due to INSOMNIA. Of course, you doubt an INABILITY TO SLEEP EASILY would be a problem, because it is unlikely you will NEED TO SLEEP IN ORDER TO SAVE PEOPLE OR YOURSELF AT ANY POINT. Really, what kind of situation would call for that? It would just be UNNECESSARY DRAMA to have that come up as an ISSUE later. NOT DOING THINGS is also a SLIGHT PROBLEM of yours, though you GET EVERYTHING DONE EVENTUALLY, and you only ACT LIKE THAT ABOUT things which you LOATHE DOING, and otherwise, you GET YOUR GOALS ACCOMPLISHED. You are also VERY BAD at TRUSTING OTHERS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO HAVING THEM DO THINGS YOU DEPEND ON. It's not like you don't believe their CLAIMS, it's just that you don't have much FAITH in them. You can trust YOURSELF to do everything you NEED and WANT to do, and that way if you FUCK UP it's only YOUR OWN FAULT. Because of this, you often have CRAPTONS OF WORK TO DO, and it's just a bit OVERWHELMING. Sometimes, you are A LITTLE BIT SILLY or DICKISH with your occasional JOKE or PRANK. You are an EXTROVERT, and you really enjoy being with others. Unfortunately, you are CONSTANTLY FUCKING EVERYTHING UP. "Whoops, fried the disk. Whoops, you're first on a hit list. Whoops, you're dead now. Sorry! Didn't mean to!" Your pesterchum handle is galactoidArrival and you type pretty casually with little regard for small things like capitalization and punctuation. Speaking to you can be quite AEOLISTIC, as you tend to RAMBLE. Life Before Sburb/Sgrub He's made few friends in his life beforehand, and even fewer which use Pesterchum, but the few he has are the only people he gives even slight trust to, which is another reason for having practically no friends. Had an okay life. Rich, pretty open-minded, and always had others to help him, even if he felt like he couldn't help them, as much as he tried. His guardian is his mom, who has a pretty strong relationship with him. She did name him the kickass name of Doir, anyway, which is the perfect base for any family relationship. Doir sounds like the name of someone in the italian mafia or something, which gives him a +2 to style, and incredibly important stat that factors into all decisions ever, at all given moments, of course. His mom likes to challenge Doir, so that he doesn't end up a boring rich brat, and her challenges can be quite difficult! She doesn't fail to bail him out in case of emergency, though, like bullshit from outside sources. She also has woks, and is a scientist, and is crazy about paranormal shit. The character sheet. Friends Super friends with Leon. Friendsish with Kate. Friendsish with Sami. Friends with Kikaté. Friends with Beau. Friendsish? with Nate. Dislikes Dean. Friends with Jossik. Friendsish with Aura. Knows of Nullar. Sort of dislikes Tlaloc. Has talked to Seriad. Sort of dislikes Balish. Knows SO. Knows RC. Dislikes PP. Contact Information I suggest contacting me by reddit, or even email, if you want to talk. Pesterchum isn't my main mode of communication, though I am usually there every day for the memo. Email: otptheperson@gmail.com Pesterchum: galactoidArrival Reddit: Otptheperson